


All My Tears Have Been Used Up

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: I wanna cry and I wanna love but all my tears have been used up. (A Calthazar vid.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Another Love" by Tom Odell


End file.
